Code Geass:Cry of Freedom ON HIATUS
by Altair718
Summary: A man who can't remember.....a country who needs a hero.....and the truth that may destroy everything. SuzaLulu,shonen-ai. Rating may change
1. Prolouge Turn Back the Pendulum

Prologue-Turn Back the Pendulum

Long ago, there was a prince, who served a beautiful princess. He lived only to serve her, and if needed, he would gladly give his life to protect hers. One day, a group of soldiers came to  
the kingdom. Though the citizens fought bravely, but the soldiers were too powerful. No one was spared, not even the children and the princess were kidnapped. With no one to help him, the prince fell into despair. It seemed that all hope was lost.

Shortly after, a stranger arrived, and offered his help. In return, he only asked that the prince return the favor. Quickly agreeing, the two set off. When they arrived, they found her healthy and calm, but to bring her back home, a blood sacrifice had to be offered. The prince drew his sword, ready to say goodbye, but with a smile, the stranger killed himself instead. "But why?" the prince asked, close to tears. "Xingke, you love her, don't you?" he asked. "Yes." His eyes fluttered closed. "Then....it is worth it." And so the princess was saved. The stranger's job was done. Or was it?

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. So this is my first fanfic. I was surfing through Adult Swim's message boards when I found a thread asking, "If Code Geass were a fairy tale, what would the characters be like?" This story is the result of that thread. Tell me what you think of it, ok? ^^

Altair718


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Callin'

_So you lied to us this whole time? You just used us?_

_Does it matter? I helped you to acheive your goals, didn't I?_

_Big brother, look what I've found! __It reminds me of you._

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Yes." The thrust of a sword_-

With a strangled cry, Lelouch awoke with a start.

"Ugh." Holding his head in pain, he tried to recall the dream he had. In the harsh sunlight, they lost their intensity, slowly drying up, until only the faintest imprint was left in his mind. Resting his head on his knees, he sighed softly. _Maybe it didn't mean anything._ Lelouch thought.

"Hey, are you okay?", a bored voice called.

Lelouch jumped at the noise. Looking around, he saw a girl staring lazily at him, head tilted. He didn't answer, eying her warily. Moving a little closer to him she asked, "What's your name?"

"Do you know where this place is?" Lelouch asked, ignoring the girl's question. Other than a slight narrowing of the eyes, her expression didn't change.

"We're on the outskirts of Vassar. If you keep to this road, you should make it there in 45 minutes."

_Vassar….that means I'm in New York. But I how did I get here?_

"How long have I been lying here?", he said to himself.

The girl shrugged.

"If it had been for any longer you might have awoken to find yourself in a jail cell. This country doesn't take well to foreingers. Though with your looks, you'll be fine."

" Well then,thank you for waking me." he said, turning to leave.

"Hold it." the girl called out.

"What?" She smiled.

"You never told me your name."

After a moment, he replied, "Lelouch. What's yours?"

"You can call me CC."

"Thank you…CC." And with that Lelouch turned toward the main road. 45 minutes. He could already feel his legs aching. With a resigned sigh, he started walking.

So did CC.

"Why are you following me"? Lelouch asked.

CC had been walking with him for the last half-hour.

"I don't have to time for a companion.", he said bluntly.

"It's dangerous for a girl to travel alone in these parts. If I'm with you, I won't have to worry about being robbed." CC said calmly.

"I suppose you're right." Lelouch agreed reluctantly.

"So what are you doing around here?" CC asked after awhile. For a moment, Lelouch considered ignoring the question, but decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her. _She may even be able to help me,_ he thought.

"I'm looking for someone...I think."

She gave him a withering look, but when she spoke, her voice kept the same even tone.

"You think you're looking for someone?"

"It's complicated!" Lelouch snapped. "I don't really remember." he continued in a calmer manner. Her gaze softened.

"I see. So what do you remember?" He thought for a bit, trying to dredge up anything he could remember.

"She's around my age....it looked like she was in a garden of some sort. From what she was wearing, it looks like she comes from a wealthy family."

"What about what she looked like?" CC inquired.

"I....don't know. I can't recall her face." He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly ran into another man.

"Watch where you're going!" The man said sternly. Jolted out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a multitude of lights in the distance.

"That's Vassar." CC said to him. Looking more intently, Lelouch could see that the town was rather small.

"I'll help you find her."

Lelouch turned back to her. He knew nothing about this girl. She knew nothing about him. So why was she so willing to help? She smiled then.

"You're wondering why I decided to help you aren't you?"

She said knowingly. Lelouch only nodded.

"I have nothing better to do, and you did escort me to town safely. Consider it my way of thanking you."

"Fair enough." Lelouch replied.

Looking back towards the city, he asked, "So where do we start?"

CC was silent for a moment. "Well, you said that she seemed wealthy right?"

"Yeah."

Giving him a crafty smile, she replied, "There's a ball tonight at the royal palace. All of the elite will be there; and so will we."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Lelouch asked. "You said yourself that only the most powerful people are able to get in."

"Yes, but with the right persuasion, I could get you in; though you'll have to look the part." CC added slyly.

"I don't see how-wait, what do you mean, 'look the part?'

---------------------------------------------------

"This is where you live?" Lelouch asked, a little stupefied.

"Yes."

Chuckling a little at Lelouch's expression, she said, "It may be a little.......bright, but we like it."

_I think 'bright' may be a bit of an understatement._ Lelouch thought.

The house was built in the the Colonial style, and was painted a nearly blinding white. The lawn, he noted, was well kept. Not a blade was out of place.

"It's very......tidy."

"It looks better inside."

"If you say so."

Opening the door, CC called, "I'm home."

Stepping in, Lelouch realized that the house really did look better inside. It seemed.......warmer. He didn't have the chance to appreciate the design however.

"CC!"

A flash of white, and suddenly there was a very tall man clinging to CC.

"Hello, Mao." CC said kindly.

"I was so worried about you! Why didn't you call?" Mao asked.

"I was only out for-"

"What if something had happened to you? I told you you shouldn't go out alone-"

Quickly clamping a hand over his mouth, CC quickly said, "Mao, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"mmgay." Mao said through her fingers. Releasing his mouth, CC turned to Lelouch.

"Mao, I want you to meet Lelouch...."

"Lamperouge."

"Lelouch Lamperouge. He's the one who escorted me home."

There was a long pause. Lelouch was starting to get a bit annoyed, and then:

"I don't like him." Mao said with a huff.

"Be nice." CC said warningly.

"Does he have to stay here?" he whined.

"Of course he does, where else can he go? He's a stranger."

"You don't have to do this. I can stay at an inn." Lelouch offered. He knew hostility when he saw it.

"You're staying here." CC said sternly. "End of discussion."

"Got it." The boys said in unison.

She gave them a sunny smile.

"Now then, we have some shopping to do. We'll be back before midnight. OK, Mao?"

"....All right." he said sulkily.

"Good. I just need to get my purse. Try not to kill each other." she said as she went to her room. Mao waited until the door closed before he said:

"Lelouch, CC means a lot to me. I'd do anything for her and I don't want her to get hurt."

Lelouch said nothing. _He really cares for her._

"If anything happens to her, I'll make you compact."

Lelouch blanched._ I-is he serious?_

"I got it." CC called. "Are you ready, Lelouch?"

"Yes." he said quickly

Suddenly, the inn looked a lot more appealing.

"Welcome to Dylandy's! How may I be of service?"

"My friend and I need a costume for tomorrow's ball." CC explained.

The attendant gave a bright smile.

"Of course. Is there any particular style that you want?"

"......Something that will make me look elegant. But it should also be stylish; I wouldn't want to look like a old woman."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Blushing slightly as she turned to Lelouch, she asked, "And what would the young sir like?"

Lelouch thought for a moment.

"If I designed a costume, would you be able to make it?" Lelouch asked.

"While we don't offer tailoring, we can do alterations. Will that be sufficent?"

Lelouch gave her a winning smile.

"Yes, that will do nicely....um, I'm sorry, I haven't even gotten your name."

"S-Sara."

"Sara....."

Blushing even harder, Sara gestured towards the men's department. "If you'll just follow me, sir, I'd be happy to get you the items you need."

"If you finish early, you could help me with the dresses. I might even let you pick the one I wear." CC said teasingly.

"No thanks." Lelouch said flatly.

"Your loss." she said with a shrug.

One hour and 10 outfits later, Lelouch had finally gotten everything he needed. "Your outfit should be ready by noon tomorrow, Mr. Lamperouge."

"Thanks for helping me Sara. If I had'nt had you with me, I don't know how long I would've taken."

"I-It was no trouble at all." Bowing slightly, she said, "Please come again."

CC was waiting for him at the door.

"What took you so long?" CC asked.

"These kinds of things can't be rushed." Lelouch said smugly.

"Right, because costume shopping is serious business."

_She's a witch._ Lelouch thought sullenly.

_"Who do you think you're talking to?" She said with a smile._

_"That's right, you are a witch, after all."_

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm, sorry. I guess I spaced out for a bit." _But what did I just remember? Do I know CC from somewhere else?_

CC gave him a strange look, but said, "Lelouch, do you really think that you'll find this girl? You don't even know what she looks like."

"It's more of.....a gut feeling."

"A gut feeling."

"Yes. It's odd, because I don't usually take those kind of feelings into account. Or at least, I don't think so. But maybe just this once, I'll go with that feeling."

She gave a small shrug. "As long as you're sure."

"Of course I am."

_Dakara ai wo sakebu shika nai daremo ga hitori ja nai kara. _

_Sorezore no na wo yobiau koto ni senaka wo mukecha ikenai ._

* * *

A/N: Yay, I finally was able to post! Sorry about the long wait. My computer's been broken for the past couple months so I haven't been able to update. I hope this ch makes up for it. Also a big thanks to K-Danvue and suzanne, who took the time to review. And to everyone who's reading this, I give you lots of hugs. ^_^

Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy. :3


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello, you may be wondering why it's taking me nearly two years to update this.

Well, it's been a rough two years. School, depression, the birth of my niece, my baby sister getting pregnant/moving out. So yeah. But it's a new year, and I've decided to screw my writer's block, get off my ass, and write. Which means doing my damn best to finish Cry of Freedom, plus some other fics I've been cooking up. So yeah…..I'm back. ^_^


End file.
